A Justiça de Saga
by Mad Neko Maid
Summary: Depois de um pequeno acidente doméstico, uma pequena saga se inicia a procura do culpado pela grande deformação do rosto de Afrodite de peixes.Um presente de natal para a minha querida amiga Wanda Scarlet!


A Justiça de Saga

Um belo dia, Afrodite estava colocando cortinas novas em sua casa, eram bordô em tecido suave, um verdadeiro luxo!Lá estava ele colocando o tecido no suporte , quando este caiu sobre sua cabeça, deixando-lhe um galo .

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!Meu rostinho!Meu lindo rosto!

Mais que depressa ,o cavaleiro de ouro de peixes subiu correndo as escadas que legavam a sua casa ao décimo terceiro templo para reclamar da situação com o Grande Mestre.

-Oh Grande Mestre Sag...Quer dizer, Áries.Eu estava a colocar as novas cortinas que comprei na janela sudoeste de minha casa, alias são cortinas belíssimas de um tom lindo com um acabamento muito fashion nas pontas e...Bem o que importa é que o suporte caiu sobre a minha cabeça e deixou um galo!Olhe isso!-disse apontando o dito cujo –Meu rostinho perfeito está deformado!Alguém tem que ser punido por esse estrago!Eu o mais belo dos cavaleiros , deformado!DE-FOR-MA-DO.Eu quero vingança! VINGANÇA!

-Compreendo, o culpado para tal fato deve ser a pessoa que colocou o tal suporte, me diga Afrodite quem fez tal serviço?Eu o punirei de forma justa, assim serás vingado.

-Foi o Shura quem colocou!

-Certo , serviçal! – um jovem apareceu imediatamente em frente ao trono –Chame Shura de Capricórnio imediatamente!

-Sim senhor.

Depois de cinco minutos o cavaleiro de capricórnio estava em frente ao Grande Mestre e Afrodite que estava ao lado do Grande Mestre.

-Mandou chamar sua majestade?

-Sim, diga foi você quem colocou o suporte para cortina na casa de Afrodite?

-Si, jo quebrei este galho para o Peixes.

-Pois bem, receberas uma punição por deixar o belo rosto de peixes deformado.

-Deformado?

-Sim!Estou deformado!Olha isso!OLHA ESSE GALO ENOOOORME!-disse o pisciniano furioso.

-Devido a sua negligencia peixes está ferido.

-Não é minha culpa!-respondeu capricórnio –Quando eu estava fazendo o trabalho uma jovem num traje vermelho, mui buena ela , passou na hora em que eu estava fazendo o trabalho e eu acho que me atrapalhei e não fiz tudo como deveria.

Então já um tanto impaciente o Grande Mestre mandou chamar a jovem, realmente aquele chilique do Afrodite estava-lhe roubando tempo de mais.Em meia hora a jovem estava em frente ao grande mestre.

Era a dita cuja , morena de vestido vermelho decotado e com saia curta.Bem, um pouco curta de mais.Quando ela chegou o Grande Mestre se dirigiu a ela:

-Minha respeitável jovem...

-O nome é Wanda Scarlet.

-Err..Senhorita Scartet...

-Pode me chamar só de Wanda!-disse dando uma piscadela

-Certo...Wanda.–disse desconcertado -Creio que bem...humm...A sua roupa demasiadamente curta causou uma lesão ao cavalheiro de peixes.

-Oras...Mas como?Não é minha culpa!-disse fazendo bensinho –E que a minha cor favorita é vermelho e eu queria um vestido dessa cor só o vendedor tinha pouco tecido dessa cor, por isso ele ficou curto!

O Grande Mestre então convocou o vendedor, que se revelou ser ninguém mais , ninguém menos que o cavaleiro de Touro, Aldebaram.

-Primeiramente , vendeu tecido vermelho a essa moça?

-Sim grande mestre, foi produzido na minha terra natal, na tecelagem onde minha tia Gertrudes trabalha, pensei em valorizar o produto de minha pátria vendendo por aqui!

-Então além de ser o culpado pela lesão de Afrodite é também culpado de comercio não autorizado de produtos dentro de território sacro!

-Mas eu dei um jeitinho brasileiro e consegui alvará de funcionamento !

-Passa o documento para cá!-depois de uma rápida leitura declarou: -Está tudo em ordem, mas ainda é culpado do machucado de Afrodite.

-Mas por que?Ele me parece bem!

-BEM UMA OVA!ESTOU DEFORMADO!OLHA ISSO!OLHA ISSOOO!MEU BELO ROSTO!DEFORMADO!

Então toda a história foi contada desde o inicio(logo após o fim do chilique de Peixes que se estendeu por mais cinco minutos), da queda do suporte, da reclamação e da moça.Após ouvir claramente o taurino disse.

-Bem, minha culpa que não é, a moça fez o vestido curto por que quis, comprasse de outra cor e sobrepusesse ou sei lá como chamam isso em costura!Ela podia ter pego outra cor ou esperado nova leva, mas como não quis a culpa é só dela!

-Você é meu compatriota!Não devia fazer isso comigo!-reclamou a moça

-Ora dê o seu jeitinho pois eu já dei o meu !

-Taurino muambeiro de uma pinóia! –falou Wanda revoltada

-Bem, então a culpa é da moça.-falou peixes serio –Que punição dará a ela Sag...Bem Grande Mestre?

-Eu tenho que refletir sobre o assunto, fique tranqüilo peixes.Todos podem voltar as suas casas menos você .-disse apontando a moça.

-Ah!Já que vai punir o culpado eu vou voltar pra casa em paz !-disse peixes saindo saltitante como uma gazela na primavera (CAN -Consciência da autora em nota : Não tinha descrição mais gay não?¬¬)

-Bueno!-falou Shura saindo também

-Vou é vazar antes que a chapa esquente pro meu lado!

-Pode ir seu...Seu...Muambeiro!-falou a morena ressentida

Todos haviam ido embora, só haviam restado os dois , a jovem e o grande mestre naquele espaço solene.Ficaram em silencio por vários minutos até que a jovem se pronuncio corajosamente:

-Qual será a minha punição Grande Mestre?

-Depois de uma reflexão acho que a única punição apropriada seria eu mesmo lhe mostrar os perigos de andar com um vestido vermelho de saia tão curta.-disse se aproximando da jovem-Só mais uma coisa.Serviçal!-mais uma vez do nada um serviçal aparece.

-Senhor Grande Mestre?

-Não quero ser incomodado sobre hipótese nenhuma, se qualquer um me atrapalhar terá pena de morte entendido?

-Sim senhor!-e tão misteriosamente como veio foi se embora.

-Agora minha cara...-disse removendo lentamente a mascara negra deixando-se revelar os faiscantes olhos azuis- Eu tenho que fazer a Justiça.

-_Uie!Me dei bem !_-pensou a jovem enquanto ia com o grande mestre para os aposentos dele.

* * *

N/A:Tá ae uma fic de comédia bem levinha, que eu estou dedicando a minha querida amiga a Wanda Scarlet, que além de me aturar no msn aindam e ajuda como beta e co-autora de uma fanfic que eu pretendo lançar em breve.  
Bem, eu posso não ser uma grande ficwritter e nem ter muito talento , mas é de coração esse presente de natal .  
Meus sinceros agradecimentos a quem leu , espero que tenhaum gostado ao menos um pouco! 


End file.
